The Crimson Girl
by GirlWhoTookNightlock
Summary: A hue of red stood at the entrance to this hell, seeping onto the marble floors, where its bare feet were planted. A shudder swept over Bella at the sight. Flanked by two cloaks, the crimson figure glided further into the throne room, leaving a smeared red trail in her wake. The Cullens and Bella meet an unknown vampire inside the throne room of the Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own the Twilight Saga, anything you recognise is most likely from the novel. I only own my O.C Ella. This has not been read over, so sorry if things don't make sense. **

Four thrones sat on a raised platform in the middle of the marble chamber. Vampires in varying grey and black clocks were stationed around the room. The scene reminded Bella of the portrait that sat in Carlisle's office, unchanged by the last three hundred years since it was painted. But from what Bella could remember, there were only three thrones that appeared in the painted image. As they moved closer to the centre of the room, the three figures became easier for Bellas human eyes to see.

Their skin resembled that of an onion, Bella thought, the three leaders were translucently white and their skin looked just as delicate. The dark haired leader, Aro if she recalled, stood from his chair and waltz down towards them. A strange, horrifying urge to reach out and touch the ancient being, crossed Bella's mind. Her curiosity, still present despite the threat which stood before her, yearned to see if their onion like skin was softer than Edward's or Alice's, or if it was powdery, like chalk.

Up close, Aro's eyes were the same red that Bella associated with danger, the same red as the others around him, but the colour was somehow clouded. Bella wondered if his vision was affected by the milky haze.

"What a happy surprise..." While Aro's tone was not mocking, it filled Bella with unease. "Bella is alive after all. Isn't that wonderful?" Aro gushed to the two blank faced ancients. A sound of disgust emulating from the blond leader was the only reply Aro received. However, their apparent lack of interest did not curb Aro's obvious enjoyment. "I do love a happy ending... they are so rare amongst our kind." Bella felt Edward tense at his words but couldn't question it. "You see, Edward?" A small chuckle escaped from Aro's lips. "Aren't you glad we didn't grant you your request yesterday?" The odd vampire turned and smiled at Edward like a fond but scolding grandfather.

Clenching his teeth, Edward showcased a strained smile "Yes, you're right, Aro." Bella watched a knowing grin wash over Aro's face.

"Now wh-" The creaking of the throne doors echoed across the marble room. Bellas heart pounded against her rib cage, her nose being assaulted by a sickening smell. The ruby eyes drifted behind Bella and a slow Cheshire grin stretched across his face.

"Il nostro amore, you've returned!" Aro cried in evident delight, removing himself away from the shaking human. The reaction made Bella grow more wary, for a man who could switch between emotions so quickly, was not of stable mind. The Swan girl was brought back from her musings by the tightening of her lovers' fingers, an action which would most likely cause bruising. The sickly smell of metal seemed more potent now, so strong in fact that Bella couldn't help but turn her attention away from the insane leader and towards the source of the metallic smell.

A hue of red stood at the entrance to this hell, seeping onto the marble floors, where its bare feet were planted. A shudder swept over Bella at the sight. Flanked by two cloaks, the crimson figure glided further into the throne room, leaving a smeared red trail in her wake. Bella felt herself being placed to the other side of Edward, creating a vampire barrier between the new arrival and her. Even Alice, who had seemed so calm since arriving in the castle, had slipped closer to her coven member and Bella. Although new to the vampire world, Bella could tell that this vampire was one to be cautious of.

The imposing figure bathed in blood caused physical discomfort amongst the Cullen siblings as they drew nearer to the centre of the room. It was obvious to Bella that while still human, she appeared physically older than this vampire. A strange new concept for the Swan girl, as the youngest vampire she had ever encountered before the Volturi had been Edward himself.

"I assume your meal was to your taste?" The blond leader cooed to the girl in, what Bella could only assume was amusement. A small sheepish smile appeared on the girls face. It was at this moment that Bella pressed herself closer to Edward exhaling deeply. The unknown vampire suddenly dropped her smile and snapped her neck so quickly towards Bella that the human girl wondered how the sheer force didn't rip her own head off. Edward snarled at the interested vampire and was met with the warning growls of the guard, who were stationed along the walls like decorations.

A raspy voice turned Bella's attention to the third King. "Ella, dear one, you remember Carlisle's first boy, Ed-"

In a blur the crimson figure was stood in front of Edward, a bright smile on her face. "Ah how I miss my sweet Carlisle! You remind me of him- only he was not so gloomy." The girl called Ella, teased. Bella watched as Edwards face twisted and eyebrows furrowed. Glancing at Alice brought no comfort as the same expression crossed her pixie-like face.

A rapid inhale startled Bella, and before she knew it, she was staring into the eyes of the new predator. Bella felt her heart was going to beat out her chest as she gazed at the gleaming ruby eyes. They were mesmerising in an odd, unpleasant way.

"Such a pretty lamb," Ella softly spoke, caressing the hair of the frightened human. It was clear that the crimson girl was ignoring the possessive growls erupting from Edward. "What brings a lamb to a lion's den?" The strange vampire gently trailed her fingers down Bellas face, the red substance staining Bellas skin.

"The law claims them." Caius stated from his throne. The red hued vampire removed her hand from Bellas face, standing straight.

Edward glared up at Caius. "How so?" he demanded. Bella watched as the mysterious vampire slowly stepped in front of Edward, breaking his eye contact with the blond ancient.

"Respect your elders, Cullen." Ella warned, flashing her bloodstained teeth. "You have no power here."

This didn't curb Edwards determination. Bella assumed he must have known what Caius was thinking, but he seemed eager to make him speak it aloud.

Caius pointed a skeletal finger at Bella. "She knows too much. You have exposed our secrets." His voice was papery thin, just like his skin.

"There are a few humans in on your charade here, as well," Edward reminded him, and Bella thought of the pretty receptionist named Gina who had greeted them.

Caius's face twisted into a new expression. Was it supposed to be a smile?

"Yes," he agreed. "But when they are no longer useful to us, they will serve to sustain us. That is not your plan for this one. If she betrays our secrets, are you prepared to destroy her? I think not," he scoffed.

Bella opened her mouth to protest but was silenced with an icy look from the vampire named Ella who shook her head.

"Nor do you intend to make her one of us," Caius continued. "Therefore, she is a vulnerability. Though for this, only her life needs to forfeit. You may leave if you wish."

Edward bared his teeth.

"That's what I thought," Caius scoffed.

"How old are you, dear Bella?" Ella questioned the shaking girl, refocusing the attention of the room. Bella felt her forehead break into a clammy sweat. She could feel the eyes of the entire room settle on her trembling form, the thudding of her heart bashed loudly against her chest. Her mouth formed a series of shapes yet no sound was uttered.

As if she was trying to sooth the poor human, the strange vampire ran her stained fingers through Bella's hair before resting her hands on the girls' shoulders. Bella began to feel unsettled about how quickly Ella's smile caused a great sense of comfort to wash over her. Bella cleared her throat. "Eighteen."

Ella's smile rapidly changed into a scowl. She ripped her hands away from Bella's shoulders and stepped away from the girl. The look of pity that graced Ella's face for a brief moment was missed by Bella's human eyes. "Such a waste."

"You know nothing!" Edward growled, barring his own sharp teeth at this Ella girl.

From the corner of her eye, Bella saw Felix grin hopefully at the snarling Edward and inch forward. Aro glanced at him, which was all the hulky vampire needed to freeze in place, his grin turning to a sulky expression.

"There is no need." Ella spoke towards Felix. The girl maintained eye contact with the enraged Cullen boy before swiftly lifting Edward off the ground by his neck. Bella felt faint as she watched her lover struggle to free himself from the crimson girls iron grip. When the sound of cracking began to fill the room, Bella tried moving towards Ella but was quickly held back by Alice.

"Stop!" The distraught human cried out. The cracking grew louder and louder causing tears to well up in Bella's eyes. "Please!"

"Mi amor." Marcus rasped. "Carlisle would be displeased if his first son was killed by your lovely hand."

Bella could barely focus on the scene before her due to her tears. She watched as the younger girl rolled her eyes before slamming Edward against the now cracked flooring. Alice slipped her hand into Bellas and gave it a tight squeeze. This brought some comfort to the young human until the unknown red painted vampire blurred back in front of her.

"All this commotion for just one human," The girl softly spoke. Her claw-like fingers wiped away the tears falling from Bella's eyes. Edwards' soft growl from the floor was met with a hiss from the crimson immortal. She tilted her head down in Edwards direction. "You yearn for her…" She mused. "In more ways than one," The young vampire inhaled deeply, eyes flickering shut for the briefest of moments. "La tua cantante." She whispered the foreign words in awe.

"Ella, dear one, let us be done with this." Marcus groaned from his seat. The crimson devil cocked her head back towards the older vampire before huffing.

"As you wish." Ella sighed. The girl removed herself from Bella and glided over to Aro. The Cullens and Bella observed the brief touching of hands before Ella let out a bell-like giggle.

"Oh dear oh dear, we are in trouble." The girl flashed her teeth at Bella once more before leaning closer to Aro. "Doesn't this paint a familiar picture?" Ella sang to the man before erupting into a fit of giggles. Aro smiled warmly at the girl and moved a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Bella dropped her eyes to the ground, feeling as if they were all invading on a private moment. Maybe this was one of the wives Edward had mentioned when showing her the painting of Carlisle, the memory felt so long ago now that it made Bella's heart swell with longing.

"Ella, don't play with our guests." Marcus drawled from the platform. The named girl moved away from Aro and bowed her head towards Marcus. The red immortal gracefully sat on the platform step and motioned for Aro to continue.

"If I hadn't smelled her through your memories Edward," Aro danced his way over to the trio again. "I wouldn't have believed the call of anyone's blood could be so strong. I've never felt anything like it myself. Most of us would trade much for such a gift, and yet you-"

"Waste it," Edward finished, his voice sarcastic now. He glanced down at his lover before speaking again. "Aro can read every thought I ever had, with one touch."

Aro laughed. "You are quite a soul reader yourself Edward." His smile show cased his white sharp teeth. "Though, you can't read Bella's thoughts... Fascinating!" Aro clapped his hands and the thought. Bella felt her throat constrict and gulped. Aros attention snapped back to her. "Her blood appeals to you so much... it makes me thirsty." His eyes had a dangerous glint to them. "How can you stand to be so close to her?" The ancient returned his attention back to the mind reader.

"It's not without difficulty." Bellas' lover whispered, his arm gently wrapping around Bella.

"Yes I can see that." Aro mused.

"We can all see that." Ella mumbled from the step, loud enough for Bella to hear.

"I would love to see... if you are an exception to my gifts as well. Would you do me the honour?" He eyed Bella with bright interest. The human in question turned to her vampire lover in terror. Despite Aro's overt politeness, Bella didn't believe she really had a choice. She was horrified at the thought of allowing him to touch her, and yet also perversely intrigued by the chance to feel his strange skin.

Edward nodded in encouragement; whether because he was sure Aro would not hurt her, or because there was no choice, Bella couldn't tell. 

Slowly Bella turned back to Aro and raised her hand slowly. It was trembling.

Aro glided closer, and showcased an expression that Bella believed was meant to be reassuring. But his papery features were too strange, too alien and frightening, to reassure the human girl.

Aro reached out, as if to shake Bella's hand, and pressed his insubstantial-looking skin against hers. It was hard, but felt brittle, shale rather than granite and even colder than what Bella had expected. He was quiet for a brief moment, his eyes flickering between the three guests. With a shake of his head he abruptly dropped the humans' hand. "A first," He muttered to himself. "I wonder if... let us see if she's immune to our other talents. Shall we, Jane?" 

"No!" Edward snarled the word. Alice grabbed his arm with a restraining hand. He shook her off.  
Bella could barely hear Jane address her Master over Edward's furious growls. Edwards iron like grip loosened and soon Bella found herself directly behind him, blocking her from their view.

The little blonde girl smirked at his efforts before offering a sweet smile and a single word "Pain." Bella watched as Edward dropped to the ground. No one had touched him and yet there he was on the stone floor writhing in obvious agony, Bella could only watch on in horror.

"Stop!" Bella shrieked, her voice echoing in the silence. The human tried jumping forward to put herself between them. But Alice threw her arms around the panicked girl in an unbreakable grasp and ignored Bellas' struggles. No sound escaped Edward's lips as he cringed against the stones.

"Jane?" Aro enquired in a tranquil voice.

Jane quickly looked up, still smiling "Master?" It suddenly clicked how this little Jane was able to inflict such pain onto Bella's lover. The minute her eyes left Edwards withering form, he laid still.

Aro then inclined his head towards Bella "Go ahead my dear."

"This may hurt just a little." Bella screwed her eyes shut and waited for the pain to hit her. Yet there was nothing. Bella waited and waited, only opening her eyes when she heard Ella's chime like laughter fill the silent room. Jane was no longer smiling. Her glare fixated on Bella, her jaw clenched with the intensity of her focus, yet still, nothing. With a cackle, Aro clapped his hands, causing Jane to break her concentration and look back towards her Master.

"Remarkable." The crazed man awed. "She confounds us all." His Cheshire cat grin made Edward inch closer to his human love. While Aro continued to mutter about how fascinating this newfound ability was, Ella danced over to the infuriated little Jane and began whispering into her ear; voice so low that the Cullen's couldn't comprehend the words being uttered. Alice watched their exchange with dread as Jane's lips twitched upwards into her infamous twisted smile. Alice's eyes continued to trail the girl as she moved up towards the thrones, fingers crawling up Caius's arm as she passed to stop in front of Marcus. Ella's dirtied hand touched the cheek of the dead faced immortal before nodding. The exchange filled Alice with unease, another possible future seemed to blur and erase itself from inside her mind. Whoever this immortal was, she appeared to have a similar effect on Alices' gift as the mutts back in Forks did. Alice was shaken from her musings by the disapproving tongue clicking of Aro.

"What will we do with you now?" Aro pondered, his unblinking gaze now fixated on Bella. Both the Cullen siblings stiffened. This was the moment they had been waiting for.

"You already know what you're going to do, Aro". Marcus huffed from his throne. Ella had moved herself behind his throne, her hand resting on his shoulder. Her attention flickering to Bella every time the human tried to cling closer to her vampire lover.

Caius hunched forward in his throne, his red eyes piercing holes into her skull. "She knows too much." Bella couldn't help but notice the small smirk that appeared on the blond leaders face as he revealed this fact. She pressed her body closer to Edwards, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Ella, who cocked her head at the movement.

""A liability you could say." The crimson girl chimed before blurring over to sit on the empty throne that Aro hadn't been occupying. Edward observed the reactions of the surrounding vampires, aside from Alice, no one appeared fazed by the girls choice of seat. 

With a sigh, Aro agreed with the three immortals "That's true..." The dark haired man stepped away from the trio and walked back towards the thrones, motioning to Caius.

A slow large smirk climbed its way onto the blond leaders face "Felix." What Bella could only describe as a lions roar erupted from the hulking guard as he leaped towards her. All too quickly for her human mind to process, she was suddenly facing the opposite direction. The terrified human girl whipped round to see the blurring forms of Edward and Felix attacking each other. In the blink of an eye Edward was crumbling against Felixs hand on the already cracked marble floors.

"Please! No, no! Please!" Bella screamed. Her heart pounded against her chest as a tsunami of fear consumed her. She couldn't lose him, not again. "Kill me... kill me. Not him." Her voice was hoarse from her loud screams of terror. Tears blurred her eyes as she looked to the three known leaders of the vampire world. But it wasn't any of the three males who stopped the killing of Edward, but the strange young vampire who sat too comfortably on the mysterious fourth throne.

"Felix." The unknown Ella girl spoke from the throne. In an instant the bulky vampire was back at his place amongst the guard. Bella watched as the young blood covered vampire slightly nodded in her direction before leaning back on her chair. If this Ella girl heard the growl rumbling in the blond leaders chest then she ignored it. It was at this time Alice flashed down beside her brother and held him. 

"How extraordinary," Aro awed at the sight of Bella. "You would give up your life... for someone like us?" Aro quickly appeared back in front of the clearly distressed human. "A vampire. A soulless monster." It appeared his words sparked a reaction from Bella as she bravely took a step towards the interested vampire.

"Bella get away from him." Edward rasped from his place on the fractured floor. Alice shushed her brother and continued to stroke his hair. 

Bella took a shaky breath before opening her mouth. "You don't know a thing... about his soul." She met Aros clouded eyes and only blinked when a feminine voice broke her concentration.

"And you do?" Ella scoffed from her place amongst the leaders. "Would a soulless creature take away your chance to live a fruitful life, to live out your youth? Yes. It would." The girl spat the words at Bella. Rosalie came to mind when Bella stared at the spitting vampire, the blonde haired beauty always reacted in this fashion when immortality was brought up. It made her briefly wonder why the crimson immortal would care for a random stranger being turned.

"Mi cara" Caius softly spoke, something Bella felt was uncommon for the cruel vampire. His words alone made Ella close her lips around her bared teeth and lean back on her throne. The three kings watched as the blood red girl settled before refocusing on the human.

"Forse è uno o l'altro. Ah this is a sadness." Aro stated, his eyes meeting Edwards. "If only it where your intention to give her immortality…" He drawled his last sentence lazily. Edward remained quiet, refusing to give Aro the satisfaction. The silence brought unsavoury thoughts to Bella's mind. Did Edward believe that death was a better alternative than having her around forever? Terrified as Bella was, she felt herself sink down into depression, drowning in its dark depths.

Aro took a menacing step forwards and Bella screwed her eyes shut.

"Wait!" Alice stepped in front of Bella. "She will be one of us. I've seen it. I'll change her myself." Her statement caused a pained noise to sound from Edward. And then Alice stepped away from her coven member and Bella, forward towards Aro. Her hand rose to meet the dark haired man. She didn't say anything, and Aro waved off his anxious guard as they moved to block her approach. Aro met her halfway, and took her hand with an eager, acquisitive glint in his eyes.

He bent his head over their touching hands, his eyes closing as he concentrated. Alice was motionless, her face blank. Edward's teeth could be heard snapping together.

No one moved. Aro seemed frozen over Alice's hand. The seconds passed and Bella grew more and more stressed, wondering how much time would pass before it was too much time. Before it meant something was wrong, more wrong than it already was.

"Mesmerizing!" Aro laughed. Alice quickly moved back to her place beside Bella. "To see what you have seen, before it has happened." He shook his head in wonder.

Alice smiled dryly "Glad you enjoyed it." If Aro noticed her tone, he didn't comment on it as his attention lay with the human in the vampire pit. This didn't stop a sound of disapproval to escape from the blood stained immortal who sat in the fourth throne with such confidence that Alice wondered if it belonged to her. An irrational and farfetched thought considering it was well known amongst the vampire world that the three cloudy eyed vampires reigned over all immortals.

Caius looked bitterly disappointed by the exchange, a feeling he seemed to share with the sulking Felix and little Jane.

"Aro," Caius complained. Aro batted his hand in his direction.

"Caius, surely you see the potential!" Aro cried out to the other leader. "I haven't seen a prospective talent so promising since we found Jane and Alec. Can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us?" Bella swiftly looked to Jane who seemed insulted by the comparison. The sound of drumming could be heard from the thrones as the red woman tapped her claw like fingers against the armrest, clearly unsatisfied with what was occurring.

"Brother, your forgetfulness is astounding, or do you not remember Ella's own turning?" Caius sneered at the long haired man. The named girl hissed in annoyance at Caius before resuming her activity. Both Cullens and Bella were confused by this comment but couldn't think on it for long as Aro brought his gaze back to them.

"Your gifts..." Aro began. "… will make for an intriguing immortal." Bella's heart jumped at the words. Would Edward truly stop her from changing? Even after all this? "Go now, we're done here." Aro smiled at his guests before moving back to his own throne.

Ella snarled in outrage, her gaze burning into the Cullen Coven. The blond leader mimicked the red immortal, snapping his jaws at the Cullens before reaching out and grasping Ellas' hand. Both vampires held each others animalistic stares before nodding at one another and returning to their imposing positions on the throne.

"Let us be done with this." Marcus huffed from his chair. He appeared uninterested and quite frankly, bored from the events that had taken place in his throne room. "Heidi will arrive, any moment. Thank you..." He paused as if thinking for an appropriate response to give to the trio who had openly defied the Volturi, "… for your visit."

"I would advise that you follow through on your promise soon... " Caius said, with something akin to pleasure. "We do not offer second chances." While his threat was meant for the trio, his attention was directed to the murmur of voices behind the walls that were growing increasingly louder.

"Goodbye... my young friends." Aro softly spoke, his eyes bright as he stared off in the same direction. The two vampires swiftly turned back towards the door, each holding onto one of Bellas arms. The human was grateful for this, her legs threatening to give out.

"Dear Isabella" The enraged figure on the fourth throne uttered. Bella felt her heart stop at the sound of her voice. Slowly the Swan girl turned back to face the red she-devil. "From one girl to another, don't follow your heart." The two girls held eye contact until the sounds of a door shutting outside the room could be heard, and the voices of people became clear. The girl named Ella forced a smile towards the Cullens. "The Volturi thank you, for you visit. We hope to see you again." Her words were clearly laced with a threat.

"Let's go," Edward said, his voice seemed urgent now. Bella didn't understand why they just didn't speed out of the castle with Edward carrying her. Alice nudged Bella to walk faster to the wooden doors.

One of the guards who came to collect them, Demetri, gestured for them to follow, and then set off down the same stone corridor the trio had originally came from, the only exit by the look of things.

Edward began pulling Bella's arm in order for her to walk quicker. Alice linked arms with the human girl, her face hard.

"Not fast enough," she muttered in distress.

Bella stared up at her, frightened, but the vampire only seemed chagrined. It was then that Bella could make out what the murmur of voices were saying.

"Well this is unusual," a man's coarse voice boomed.

"So medieval," an unpleasantly shrill, female voice gushed back.

A large crowd was coming through the little door the trio needed to use, filling the narrow stone hall. Demetri motioned for Cullens and Bella to make room. They pressed themselves back against the cold wall to let them pass.

The couple in front, Americans from the sound of them, glanced around with appraising eyes.

"Welcome, guests! Welcome to Volterra!" The voice of Ella sang from the throne room.

The rest of them, maybe forty or more, filed in after the couple. Some studied the setting like tourists, not paying attention to blood stained girl in the centre of the chamber. A few even snapped pictures. Others looked confused, as if the story that had led them to this room was not making sense anymore. Bella noticed one small, dark woman in particular. Around her neck was a rosary, and she gripped the cross tightly in one hand. She walked more slowly than the others, touching someone now and then and asking a question in an unfamiliar language, her eyes always making their way back to Ella. No one seemed to understand her, and her voice grew more panicked.

Edward pressed Bellas face against his chest, but it was too late. She understood.

As soon as the smallest break in the crowd appeared, Bella was quickly pushed towards the door. Bella felt tears begin to pool in her eyes. Demetri swiftly snapped the door shut behind the trio as the sounds of screaming began.

The ornate golden hallway was quiet, empty save for the trio who now stood for the first time since entering the castle, alone. The screams of the humans next door couldn't be heard, to Bella anyhow

"I couldn't see her,"Alice began. Her face looked pained. "Ella…It was as if she didn't exist."

"Who was she?" Bellas voice cracked. Her blurred eyes looked towards Edward. He remained silent. "Edward? Who was she?"Her mind going back to the last interaction she and the crimson girl had.

"She was a blank. In their minds . . .when their thoughts were of her. . . I couldn't hear them. I. . . I don't know."

The trio stood in silence before something banged against the door behind them. Edward quickly placed Bella in his arms before the two Cullens sped out the castle, all thoughts of the mysterious vampire forgotten. For now…


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own the Twilight Saga, anything you recognise is most likely from the novel. I only own my O.C Ella. I'd like to thank everyone for the support this story has received. Originally I had planned for The Crimson Girl to be a One-Shot but have decided to continue on due to the feedback received. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. The chapter hasn't been edited. **

Bella had never seen the Cullens use the dining room table before. It was just a prop, a small detail needed for the elaborate hoax they had been performing for decades. It was at this table the vote on Bellas future was about to take place.

Edward and Bella sat themselves at the head of the table, hands entwined. The heads of the family were the first to enter, golden eyes gleaming and lips pulled into warm smiles. Bella blinked away the tears threatening to fall at the sight of Esme and Carlisle Cullen.

Esme sat to the left of the couple, her pale hand coming to rest upon Edwards cheek, ever the loving mother. Carlisle sat down on Bellas right, watching the rest of his family trickle into the room. Bella stared at Carlisle for a moment, '_How I miss my sweet Carlisle!'_ the words of the red demon from Volterra whispered in her mind. The human girl shook her head before focusing on the now crowded room.

The rest of the Cullen Coven took their seats in silence. Alice gave Bella a quick grin before locking eyes with Edward, an unheard conversation clearly taking place. Her expression turned into a more sober one. Emmett and Jasper looked curious at the need for a gathering while Rosalie smiled at Bella tentatively. Guilt seemed to wrap itself around the blonde vampire, presenting itself in a very visible manner. Bella gave a timid smile in return. Their new found relationship was going to take some getting used to.

Carlisle nodded at the Swan girl. "The floor is yours."

Bella swallowed the lump in her throat. Their gazing eyes made her nervous. Edward gently squeezed his lovers hand under the table. The human girl peeked up at him, but he was watching the others, his face suddenly fierce.

"Well," Bella paused. "I'm hoping Alice has already told you everything that happened in Volterra?"

"Everything but _her_," Alice sent a meaningful look to the couple. Edwards hand tightened around Bellas fingers.

"She can wait." Edward hissed from his seat. Bella could still hear the sound of Edwards skin cracking at the hands of the crimson girl echo in her ears.

The Cullens wore looks of confusion before Bella refocused their attention.

"So, I have a problem," the Swan girl began. "Alice promised the Volturi that I would become one of you. They're going to send someone to check, it can't be avoided." Bella cleared her throat. The sweetly veiled threats from the Volturi leaders and the blood stained girl were very real and very dangerous.

"And so, now, this involves you all. I'm sorry about that." She looked at each one of their beautiful faces, saving the most beautiful for last. Edward's mouth was turned down into a grimace. "But, if you don't want me, then I'm not going to force myself on you, whether Alice is willing or not."

Esme opened her mouth to speak, but Bella held up one finger to stop her.

"Please, let me finish. You all know what I want." _Don't follow your heart_; the enraged red vampire seemed to sneer in Bellas mind. "I think the only fair way to decide is for everyone to have a vote. If you decide you don't want me, then…I guess I'll go back to Italy alone." Her forehead creased as she considered that. Would Felix be the one to end her life? Maybe Caius? Or would the young Ella be the one to seal her fate?

There was the faint rumble of a growl in Edward's chest. Bella sighed, removing her hand from his, before facing her lover properly. It would be better to get his opinion out of the way. "Do you want me to join your family?"

Edwards eyes were hard and black as flint. "Not that way." His voice was pained. "You're staying human."

Bella nodded once, keeping her face businesslike, and then moved on.

"Alice?" The pixie girl seemed to snap out of a vision before replying.

"Yes."

"Jasper?" The young man next to Alice hadn't looked at Bella since appearing in the room. Whether it was from guilt over what had happened so many months ago she didn't know.

"Yes," he said, voice grave. The vote took Bella by surprise. She hadn't been at all sure of his feelings towards her but she suppressed her visible reaction and moved on.

"Rosalie?"

The blonde beauty hesitated, biting down on her full, perfect bottom lip. "No."

Bella kept her face blank and turned her head slightly to move on, but the vampire held up both her hands, palms forward.

"This is not the life I would have chosen for myself." Rosalie looked at her mate who kissed her forehead softly before she continued. "I wish there had been someone there to vote no for me." Bella could see Carlisle bow his head from the corner of her eye.

The human nodded slowly, and then turned to Emmett.

"Hell, yes!" He grinned. "Let the Volturi try and stop us."

Bella grimaced at his words, images of Jane using her gift on Edward filled her mind. The human thought of each of the Cullens being forced to the ground by the girls' gift. She was still grimacing at the thought when she looked at Esme.

"Yes, of course, Bella." Esme spoke with such confidence that Bella couldn't help but smile at her. " I already think of you as part of my family."

"Thank you, Esme," Bella murmured as she turned toward Carlisle.

The Swan girl was suddenly nervous, wishing she had asked for his vote first. Bella was sure that this was the vote that mattered most, the vote that counted more than any majority.

Carlisle wasn't looking at Bella though, his gaze rested to the vampire at her side.

"Edward," he said.

"No," Edward growled. His jaw was strained tight, his lips curled back from his teeth.

"It's the only way that makes sense," Carlisle insisted. "You've chosen not to live without her, and that doesn't leave me a choice."

Edward scrapped his chair against the wooden floors, shoving away from the table. He stalked out of the room, snarling under his breath.

"I guess you know my vote." Carlisle sighed.

Bella was still staring after Edward. "Thanks," She mumbled.

An ear-splitting crash echoed from the other room.

Bella flinched, and spoke quickly. "That's all I needed. Thank you. For wanting to keep me. I feel exactly the same way about all of you, too." Her voice was jagged with emotion by the end.

Esme was at the humans' side in a flash, her cold arms around her.

"Dearest Bella," she breathed.

Bella hugged her back.

"Carlisle," Alice started. The entwined women and the rest of the coven turned to face the pixie girl. "There was a vampire we encountered within the castle" Bella felt her skin begin to crawl. "We couldn't- Edward and I- we couldn't… I couldn't _see _her."

"What do you mean?" Emmett questioned. The family began to wear masks of confusion, all except Carlisle who looked like he had taken ill. An odd look, Bella thought.

"I've tried so hard but I can't get a vision of her. Even when Bella was with the mu-"Alice made eye contact with Bella before continuing. "When Bella was with the _werewolves _I could still get glimpses of her, as you all know." Rosalie lowered her head. "But with her…it was as if she didn't exist."There was a notable pause within the room.

"Is that possible?" Esmes chime like voice questioned. "We've never met anyone who could hide themselves from your gift." The concern Esmes expressed was heavy and filled the coven with unease.

"Edward couldn't read her either." Bella stated. The information she provided wasn't as alarming as the idea that someone could escape from the gift Alice possessed. While odd that a human could block out the mind readers abilities, the coven had encountered vampires with similar blocking talents in the past. But no vampire had ever been able to block Alice out. Not even the known Volturi guard.

"Is she a threat?" Rosalie spoke up. "We've already broken one of the most enforced laws there is! What if-"

"Enough," Carlisles voice echoed in the now silent room. "I'm sure whoever this vampire is she won't act out against Aros orders."Jasper began to tilt his head while staring intently at Carlisle.

"She knew you," Alice accused. "Her name was Ella. She said-"

"I don't know that-"

"You're lying," Jaspers face looked pained at the realisation and the emotions he was feeling from the head of the Cullen family. "Why would you lie?"

The only sound coming from the dining room was the thudding of Bellas heart. Even Edward who had slowly stepped back into the room didn't dare to make a noise. The mind reader tried with all his might to see into the mind of Carlisle with no success. Decades with each other had allowed Carlisle time to master the art of mind deception. Never focusing on one particular thought for too long or switching to thinking in languages Edward didn't know. After what felt like a life time to Bella, the silence ended.

"Druella the Conqueror is a very dangerous girl." The edge in Carlisle's voice made Bella step back from the man. "From what Alice has told us, you are very lucky she let you leave with your lives."

And just like that Carlisle Cullen blurred out the room leaving behind his confused and panicked family.

* * *

"Do you ever worry?" Ella's voice echoed against the stone walls of the vampires study. It was nothing more than a small cupboard in comparison to the lavish rooms present in the Volturi castle. It was known by many in the vampire world that the Volturi coven took pride in the Arts. For many believed that vampires themselves were works of art. Creatures that humans would deem as Gods. It was for this reason that the Volturi coven had designed and constructed a building worthy of Gods. The castle was something human royals would envy and even make them appear like commoners in the process. The blond man looked up from his work and stared at the girl."That you will weaken over time?" Ella watched the man as he placed his quill back into its ink pot.

"You should not worry yourself with what Aro believes will befall me, young Ella." Carlisle Cullen offered the young girl a warm smile. It had been fourteen years since Carlisle travelled to Italy and encountered the Volturi coven. Six years since Carlisle had been entrusted with the Volturi's most guarded secret. A young human child destined for power.

"I have grown fond of you, Carlisle." The child gazed up from her reading book. "It is hard to ignore the whispers that infest this castle." The distain in her voice was clear. It was in these moments Carlisle was reminded how young the girl was. How human. Despite her upbringing, you could not destroy her true nature, for humans were flawed beings in the eyes of a vampire.

"Yet you ignore the words others hiss about yourself?" Carlisle teased, turning to fully face his concerned friend. His humour did not smooth out the crease in her brow. Something a small child should not wear as regularly as Ella did. Fate can often lie heavy on the shoulders of youth.

"A human in a vampires lair, it is expected." The young girl twirled a lock of hair around her finger. Twisting the lock until it began cutting off the circulation in her spider-like finger before letting it unravel and be repeated. The Cullen man knew the habit had developed sometime after her seventh year. This knowledge was obtained from one of his brief talks with the sullen leader, Marcus. The vampire observed the action three times before replying.

"I have always sustained myself on the blood of animals." The golden eyed man gently clasped Ella's hand. She ceased to pull at her locks. "While I may have to feed more often than the others in our company," His mind drifted to the dark cloaks that eclipsed the bright young human as she wandered the castle halls. "I have not felt this weakness Aro believes will ensnare me."

"And if it does?" Ella's dark eyes flickered down, subconsciously tightening her grip on the vampires' hand. Carlisle watched the candlelight dance across her face before reaching a pale hand out to rest upon her round cheeks.

"Then I will meet death." His voice was firm and vibrated against the cold walls. There was no question that Carlisle Cullen did not approve of the life he was given. Whether that was because of his strict religious upbringing or solely because of his own moral compass, he and the people that knew him were unsure. "I will not change myself despite what I am."

"What of your heaven?" The human knew little of his God but she respected his beliefs, just as she respected Demetri and his many Gods. "Will you not go there if you pass?" Ella's honest question pulled at Carlisle's still heart. Many years before he became what he was now, the man would have said yes. But now…well…he wasn't what he used to be.

"By all accounts, vampires are damned." Carlisle stated, his voice wrapped in pain. Taking an unnecessary deep breath, the animal-drinker turned away from the human child, and resumed his work.

Ella watched her friend re-dip the quill in ink before narrowing her eyes in thought. She wondered how a man such as Carlisle could think so little of himself.

"I don't believe such things of you." Ella declared. If Carlisle Cullen was damned then what hope did the rest of humanity have? What hope did she have when she finally entered his world?

"May I tell you a secret?" Carlisle whispered. He stared at the ink droplet forming on the end of the quill, waiting for it to fall and ruin his once pristine writing. "I hope, maybe foolishly, that I shall get some measure of credit for trying." The man didn't look up from the parchment that lay on his desk, his mind elsewhere.

"Not all humans can escape the clutches of the devil." Ella stated in a know it all voice. A saying she had picked up from the boy vampire Alec. The human child did live in a place many humans would call hell and she was remained of that by those that dwelled within this hell. "But if anyone deserves to reach the gates of heaven then it would be you, Carlisle." The man in question felt her eyes burn into his skin. Yet still he refused to look at her, at the soul that wasn't damned. Untainted compared to his own.

"But I am not human." His voice could barely be heard by Ella's human ears. The child's heart sunk at the words. Would this be her fate? If she were to undergo the transformation, would she feel this self-hatred that seemed to consume Carlisle? Ella straightened her back and tilted her chin upwards. _You will be a conqueror and will act as such_; the words uttered in one of Caius' many lessons sprang to mind.

"Do you think me damned?" Ella inquired. Carlisle blinked in surprise and finally locked eyes with her. Her; the human snatched from her crib as a newborn babe, the human raised in a vampires nest, the human whose fate will be sealed with venom. The man was met with a knowing look from his younger friend.

"Then don't think so harshly about yourself." The human softly spoke. Carlisle didn't know when their hands had interlinked again but he took comfort from the small action. "I would ache from your loss, Carlisle Cullen." Her words warmed Carlisle in a way he did not think vampires were capable of feeling. Despite her young age, there was no doubt in Carlisle's mind that Ella was wise beyond her years. "Which is why you cannot leave me for this heaven you are worthy of." If Carlisle had picked up the wobble in her voice he did not comment on it. Something Ella was grateful for. _Emotion is weakness_, the voice of Alec sang in her mind.

"I promise I will not leave you." Carlisle's voice was strong and soothed the worry Ella felt. They remained in silence for a brief moment; hands still clasped until Carlisle cleared his throat and unlocked their hands.

"Now I do believe you have another chapter to go over before we cease your studies for the day."


End file.
